degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Imogen Moreno
Imogen Moreno is a junior (grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. Since she is never content with blending in, Imogen goes to great trouble to make herself appear unique, such as wearing bizarre hairstyles and accessorizing her uniform. Imogen is also a little bit of an attention seeker. Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare, Imogen would hate for anyone to think she's boring, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd, like bandaging her unwounded wrists and posing as a homeless kid to beg for change. Imogen seems to enjoy causing drama, for which she has an excellent talent. She puts on the airs of being an enlightened individual, but it's a ploy to manipulate those around her. She worries one day someone will discover her secret; she's a normal kid looking for excitement in her life. She is portrayed by Cristine Prosperi. Character History Season 11 Imogen is first mentioned in What's My Age Again? 'when she is heard being called down to the office by the intercom. In 'Cry Me A River (1), she is in drama class with Eli and Fiona. Ms. Dawes tells the class to get into groups of four. When Fiona asks if there is room for herself, Imogen replies that their group is full. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)']], Imogen is seen in drama class. In class, when Fiona mentions trying to fit in and feeling alone, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. Also, when Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "Obviously." embarrassed by her outburst she quickly looks down. She is also the first to raise her hand suggesting him as the writer. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)']], Imogen is seen in the background a couple of times, usually watching Eli. Later, Imogen is seen watching Eli in the computer lab. When Eli becomes enraged that Clare is talking to Jake, he throws the monitor on the floor. Imogen rushes over to him and after she sees Ms. Oh, she throws herself onto the floor, thus making it appear that she tripped over the computer monitor wires, knocking the monitor to the ground. Ms. Oh buys Imogen's story and takes her to the nurses office for her bloody nose. Later, Imogen leaves the nurses office and Eli asks her if she's okay. She flirts with him and introduces herself to him. Imogen asks Eli what kind of pills he's taking and he tells her he's on anxiety medication. Imogen suggests that his medication could be what's dulling his writing. Adam comes over and asks what's going on and Imogen comically tells him that Eli punched her in the face, as she walks away. As she's walking, Adam calls her a psycho. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Imogen overhears Eli asking Adam to take away his anti-anxiety pills for awhile so he can regain his creativity. When Adam refuses, Imogen walks upand takes the pills away from Eli. In drama class, Eli tells Ms. Dawes and Fiona that the script is going along nicely. Ms. Dawes tells Eli to find someone to give him inspiration and Imogen voulenteers. Eli and Imogen are later seen in the hallway, where Eli begins to panic and ask for his pills back, but Imogen refuses. Eli can't stay at school without his meds so she asks him to skip school with her and they go to an alleyway where she sketches a drawing of him. She asks him to do the same, but he freaks out and says that he wants to be over Clare and Imogen says she can help. She later walks out of a thrift store dressed as Clare. Eli refuses at first, but then proceeds with the experiment. Imogen, as Clare, begins to say that she never loved him and that he was a loser. Eli loses it and says "I HATE YOU!". They stop the exercise and Imogen tells Eli to use those feelings to write a great play. They later go to The Dot and get a coffee, where Imogen spills the fact that she knows about the incident at Vegas Night with Fitz and the Gothic-Con convention incident. Eli is freaked out that she knows this and yells at her, but Imogen brushes it off and tells him to not let the crazy get the best of him because that's what Clare wants. They are back at school when they run into Clare and they are awkwardly introduced. Clare and Eli make plans for the interview at lunch tomorrow. She is later seen after Eli pitches his idea to Fiona and tells him congrats and gives him his pills back and tells him the next move is his decision. She is last seen after Eli yells at Clare and is standing next to him when he dumps his pills in the trashcan. In Should've Said No (1) 'Imogen is seen sitting on a bench in front of Degrassi. She is talking with Eli while Clare is leaving a note on Jake's truck. It is apparent she and Eli are flirting. In [[U Don’t Know (1)|'U Don't Know (1)]], Imogen is walking the the hallway with Eli and Fiona, they are talking about who will get the role of "Clara", Imogen tells Eli that she's a perfect match, Fiona then walks away. Imogen takes Eli's hand and puts it to her heart, she tells him that she can feel it. But Eli tells Imogen that the role of "Clara" will be complex, and Imogen tells him that it sounds like a burrito. Later at lunch Imogen sits at the table next to Clare and is staring at her reading her book, Imogen imitates her, and also imitates the way she eats and how she wipes her mouth with her napkin. Clare then notices Imogen doing the same thing as her and Clare starts doing things to see if Imogen will copy and she does. Clare sarcastically asks Imogen if she can help her, Imogen says yes I want to be you. Clare is confused until Imogen tells her that she wants to be "Clara" for the play and Clare understands. Imogen asks for help, and Clare says that something tells her that it's a bad idea (and Imogen tells her "oh you hear voices too!" and then the subject changes). Clare agrees to help her, and she tells Imogen to tell Eli that he should be happy because she's happy and has a boyfriend, Imogen agrees. Later, Imogen walks to Clare in the halls and is carrying a stack of books, she tells Clare that she read every word of all of her favorite books, Clare is surprised. Imogen asks if she can borrow her clothes now, but Clare says not just yet. Clare wants a promise, she wants Imogen to make "Clara" sympathetic and not a devil because Clare isn't really a devil, Imogen accepts the promise. Later after Eli rejected all of the other auditions he feels there's no hope until Imogen walks in and says a line that makes Eli think she's ready for the plot. She continues to "be Clare" and then Eli and her end up kissing. Imogen then gets the role. In U Don't Know (2), Imogen gets the part of "Clara" but, when she tries to make a move on Eli, he tells her he's not interested. She sets up a plan to give Clare a coupon for her and Jake to go to Little Miss Steaks and invite Eli to meet her on the same night so Eli can see Clare and Jake and realize that since Clare moved on, so should he. However, her plan backfires when Eli admits that he still has feelings for Clare after seeing her kiss Jake. Trivia *She does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting on "cat ears", putting it in a flower bun, and putting it in pigtails. *Imogen's original "short pigtail" style has been compared to Emma Nelson 's hairstyle in season 1. *Imogen's last name was originally going to be Berish. *Imogen has been seen wearing Ellie Nash's circle necklace, Jane Vaughn's spiky necklace, and Ashley Kerwin's boots. *She seems to usually address people by their first and last names. *Imogen seems to know a lot about Eli, though he has never met her, which implies that she has been stalking him in earlier seasons without the audience’s knowing. This could be true since she stated that she has been going to Degrassi for a couple years, revealed in Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)). *According to Stephen Stohn, Imogeli (Eli/Imogen) is only going to last an 'Emilisecond'. *It was unclear if Imogen was joking or not, but when Clare said to her, "There is this little voice in my head saying 'bad idea,'" she asked, "You hear voices, too?". *In'' U Don't Know (1), Imogen seems more friendly towards Clare. However, it doesn't last for long when Imogen betrayed Clare. *Imogen is the second female character to kiss Eli on video for school. The first was Clare Edwards. Quotes *{'Cry Me A River (1)}: (to Fiona; first line) : "Aren't you in Grade 12?" *{Cry Me A River (1)}: (to Fiona) : "I rhymed, so it must be true!" *{Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)}: (to Ms. Oh) : "What do you think happened? I tripped over a loose cord. This place is a death trap." *{Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)} Eli: "How's your nose?" Imogen: "It's fine, but I might need a smelling nose dog for a while. They have those, right?" Eli: "I.. really don't think so." Imogen : "Good. Maybe you can you smell for me?" *{Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)}: (to Adam) : "Don't worry, Adam Torres. Eli Goldsworthy just punched me in the face! Don't provoke him, he's an animal!" *{In '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)}: (to Mrs. Dawes): "JUST CALL ME RUBBER...to bounce things off of...ideas?" *{Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)) (To Eli) : "I'm Clare Edwards." *([[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)']]) (Eli to Imogen) : "Have you been stalking me?" Imogen: "... No." *(Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)) (To Eli) : "Don't let the crazy get the best of you. That's what Clare wants." *(Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2)}: (to Eli): "You conquered your demons, the next move is yours." *"I'm studying you, I want to be you. (To Clare) *{U Don't Know (1) }: (to Eli): "She sounds like a burrito...and now I'm hungry." *{U Don't Know (2) } Imogen: "Muffin." Eli: "Stop calling me that!" Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Juniors Category:Lies Category:Crushes Category:Acting Category:Female Characters Category:Manipulation Category:Stalking Category:Jealousy Category:Lying Category:Obsession Category:Betrayal Category:Rejection